militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
12th Connecticut Infantry Regiment
The 12th Connecticut Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 12th Connecticut Infantry was organized at Hartford, Connecticut beginning November 19, 1861 and mustered in for a three-year enlistment on December 3, 1861. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, Department of the Gulf, to October 1862. Weitzel's Reserve Brigade, Department of the Gulf, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XIX Corps, Department of the Gulf, to August 1863. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, XIX Corps, to February 1864. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XIX Corps, Department of the Gulf, to July 1864, and Army of the Shenandoah, Middle Military Division, to April 1865. 2nd Brigade, 1st Provisional Division, Army of the Shenandoah, April 1865. 2nd Brigade, Dwight's Division, Department of Washington, to June 1865. District of Savannah, Department of the South, to August 1865. The 12th Connecticut Infantry mustered out of service August 12, 1865. Detailed service Left Connecticut for Ship Island, Miss., February 24, 1862 arriving there March 9. Duty at Ship Island, Miss., until April 15, 1862. Operations against Fort St. Phillip and Jackson, Mississippi River, April 15–28. Occupation of New Orleans, La., May 1, the first regiment to land. Duty at Camp Parapet and Carrollton until October. Expedition to Lake Pontchatrain, Pass Manchac, and up Tchefuncta and Pearl rivers July 25-August 2. Skirmishes at Madisonville and near Covington July 27. Operations in District of La Fourche October 24-November 6. Occupation of Donaldsonville October 25. Action at Georgia Landing, near Labadieville, October 27. Duty in District of La Fourche until February 1863. Expedition to Bayou Teche January 13–15. Action with steamer Cotton January 14. Moved to Brashear City February and duty there until March. Operations against Port Hudson March 7–27. Pattersonville March 28 (detachment). Operations in western Louisiana April 9-May 14. Bayou Teche Campaign April 11–20. Port Bisland, near Centreville, April 12–13. Irish Bend April 14. Opelousas April 20. Expedition to Alexandria and Simsport May 5–18. Near Cheyneyville May 18. Movement to Bayou Sara, then to Port Hudson May 22–25. Siege of Port Hudson May 25-July 9. Assaults on Port Hudson May 27 and June 14. Surrender of Port Hudson July 9. Operations in western Louisiana July to September 1863. Sabine Pass Expedition September 4–11. Teche Campaign October 3-November 30. Duty at New Iberia until January 1864. Moved to New Orleans and on veteran furlough until May. Duty at Carrollton until July. Moved to Fortress Monroe, Va., then to Washington, D.C., July 5–13. Snicker's Gap expedition July 14–23. Sheridan's Shenandoah Valley Campaign, August to December. Battle of Opequan, Winchester, September 19. Fisher's Hill September 22. Battle of Cedar Creek October 19. Duty at Winchester, Newtown, and Summit Point until April 1865. Moved to Washington, D.C., April 21, and duty there until June. Grand Review of the Armies May 23–24. Moved to Savannah, Ga., June 1–5 and duty there until August. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 273 men during service; 6 officers and 65 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 8 officers and 196 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Lieutenant Colonel Frank Henry Peck - commanded at the battles of Port Hudson and Opequan; he was wounded in action at Port Hudson and mortally wounded in action at Opequan * Lieutenant Colonel George N. Lewis - commanded at the Battle of Cedar Creek See also *Connecticut in the American Civil War *List of Connecticut Civil War units References * De Forest, John William. A Volunteer's Adventures: A Union Captain's Record of the Civil War (New Haven, CT: Yale University Press), 1946. in 1970 *Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * External links *12th Connecticut Infantry monument at Winchester National Cemetery Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Connecticut Civil War regiments